


Playing Games

by CubbieGirl1723



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lilly Kane Lives, Pre-Series, lv au week 2020, maybe fake dating too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: During a game of Hide and Seek, Logan and Veronica find something unexpected.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 48
Kudos: 89
Collections: LV AU WEEK 2020





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/gifts).



> For my dear MarshmellowBobcat. Thanks for hosting this fabulous week with me!

“Logan, go away,” Veronica hisses into the darkness. “This is my hiding spot.”

“Well, I’m out of time, Mars. Deal with it.” He moves aside Lilly’s long formal dresses, squeezes next to her at the back wall of the closet. “And there’s plenty of room. Chill out.”

“But when she looks in here, it increases the odds that she’ll find us and we’ll both lose.”

“The odds? It’s hide and seek, Veronica, not a Vegas casino.”

She gives a small huff but stays silent. 

“Besides,” Logan continues, trying to fold his lanky frame into the space, “even though it’s his own house, Duncan sucks at this game. You know she’ll find him first.”

Snorting softly, she tries not to laugh. “He’s probably just playing video games in his room and not even trying.”

“I wonder how long we have until she finds us and starts pestering again.” Logan shifts, pressed close to Veronica. 

“She’s trying to set us up, you know. Me and Duncan. You and her.”

Logan stills, maybe even stops breathing for a second. 

“You like that plan?”

“Not particularly,” she admits. “Duncan’s nice but I think of him like a brother.”

“I get it. That’s how I feel about Lilly.”

“She didn’t want to play hide and seek. Now that she’s in high school, she’s too grown up for things like that.” Veronica’s voice is small in the darkness. “I’m pretty sure she only agreed so that she’d have leverage to get us to play Truth or Dare. And I’m worried—“

“Yeah.” Logan cuts her off before she can voice the thought. “You know what would shut her up? If we were taken, dating other people.”

“But how...would we lie? And who? She’d never believe…” Veronica trails off as Logan grabs her hand. 

“You’re right, Lilly wouldn’t believe it if we say you’re suddenly dating Luke and I’m dating Madison.”

“Because gross,” she whispers, interrupting. Her fingers are sweaty in his. 

“But if it’s someone here...and there’s proof…”

“Proof?” Veronica’s voice comes out high and squeaky. 

“Well, yeah.” Logan’s words tumble over each other, really warming to his topic. “We’d have to be all over each other to really sell it. Maybe a show would distract her enough that she’d back off.”

She turns to face him in the darkness, knees brushing his. 

“Can you pull that off? I mean, pretend to like me enough that you could…” she gulps, “be all over me?”

Logan’s deep chuckle reverberates in the small space. “Son of actors, remember? And you’re not exactly repulsive, Mars.”

Her breath catches in her throat and the air in the room changes, fraught with a new tension. A shy smile flits across her features. 

Logan shifts closer to her, knees fitting between hers. Reaching out in the darkness, he slides his hand around her jaw. 

“But we better practice to get it right, hmm?” His voice drops into a low, husky register and Veronica nods. 

His mouth meets hers in a slow, gentle kiss. It’s soft, exploratory. Veronica winds her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing her lips more firmly to his. When Logan licks at the seam of her mouth, she opens to him, gasping as his tongue slides inside. Tentative at first, she lets her tongue touch his, then twines them together and—

“Ahhhh!” Lilly’s scream cuts the silence as she flings open the door. Light spills into the closet, illuminating Veronica and Logan’s heated moment. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Figuring out something important. Now go away.”

“But it’s my closet!” Lilly huffs as Logan slams the door closed on her protests. 

“I thought we needed to put on a show for Lilly?”

“New plan. Veronica Mars, will you go out with me?”

“For real?”

He gives a soft laugh. “If the way you kissed me back is any indication—”

“Yes, please.” She cuts him off with another kiss. “Best game of hide and seek ever.”

“I think I won. ‘Cause I found you.”

She fake gasps. “Oh, no. Are you going to turn into a cheesy romantic boyfriend?” 

“It’s a done deal.” Logan places a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose. “Don’t you like that sort of thing?”

Veronica taps her chin. “Maybe. I don’t really know what I like in a boyfriend...besides you.”

“Who’s the cheesy one now?” He teases, tickling her sides. 

She squirms away, laughing. “You’re rubbing off on me.”

Logan coughs, and his words come out slightly strangled. “Better get me out of here before I corrupt you, Veronica.”

“We need to go smooth things over with Lilly, anyway.” Her words are tinged with regret. 

“Think she’ll forgive us for ruining her plans?” 

“Yep.” She grabs his hand, laces their fingers together. “But just to be on the safe side, we should probably let her pick the next game.”

“Please let it be Seven Minutes in Heaven.” He holds their joined hands up in pretend prayer. 

“Come on, silly.” Veronica opens the door, light spilling into the closet. “If you play your cards right, you can have more than seven minutes later.”

“I’ll play any game you want, Veronica Mars.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much, Aurora2020, for your beta help!


End file.
